1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to wrap a continuous film or tape longitudinally around a tube or pipe.
2. Prior Art
It will often be desirable to apply a protective film or tape wrapping to the exterior surface of a pipeline. The film or tape wrapping may be applied for a number of reasons. The film or wrapping may be used to insulate the pipeline from extreme temperatures. The film may also be used to insulate the pipeline from water or other corrosive materials.
Oftentimes, the protective film or wrapping will be applied in the field after the pipeline has been installed. It may be applied to an aboveground pipeline wherein the pipe is readily accessible. Alternatively, it may be applied to an underground pipe wherein the pipe must be initially be uncovered before the film or wrapping may be applied.
A tape wrapping apparatus to be used in these applications must be small enough and light enough to be transported to the field location. It must also be compact enough to be used in a trench or ditch wherein a pipeline has been uncovered.
Previous efforts have been made to produce an apparatus to wrap a film around a pipeline.
Dokmo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,834) discloses an example of a wrapping machine for helical rotation of tape about a pipe.
Walker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,374) discloses a tape wrapping machine having rollers that engage the outside of the pipe for rotation of the pipe.
The Straughn patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,572, 3,813,272 and 4,134,782) provide for the longitudinal application of film to a pipeline wherein the film will result in a single continuous seam. A film folder has a smooth, wing-shaped shoulder portion and a rearward tubular portion. As the film is drawn over the shoulder portion, it is shaped into a continuous tubular wrap.
None of the prior art discloses a compact and readily transportable device to wrap a film or tape longitudinally about a pipeline.
Accordingly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus to longitudinally wrap a continuous film or tape on a pipeline.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus to longitudinally wrap a continuous film or tape on a pipeline wherein the film has adhesive on one side and wherein a backing layer may be removed prior to application to the pipeline.